


What Could Have Been

by Multifandomtrash



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomtrash/pseuds/Multifandomtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eyes that once danced with light were now vacant and lifeless. Arms that once held Eggsy tight when he was hurt, that wrapped him in warmth and security were now stiff, slung over his chest like a dummy. The mouth that would crack a smile every time Eggsy’s strong accent danced around the room, was now cast in an everlasting frown.</p>
<p>~Harry survives the gunshot, but at what cost? Multi-chapter!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Eggsy had experienced heartbreak before, as every teenager probably has. A first breakup. A pet dying. Moving town, or even country. Away from friends and family. But this was unlike anything he had ever felt before. Seeing Harry alive one second, and… the next second, lying in a pool of his own blood. There were so many emotions taking over; grief, despair, anger… Eggsy couldn’t comprehend them all. A gut wrenching wail came from deep within him;

“ _NOOOOOOO_ ”

His head dropped and his eyes closed in a hopeless attempt to mask the immutable truth. Numbness took over his body, spreading like a relentless disease. It took all of his strength to hold his fragile self together. His heart had shattered into so many pieces, Eggsy thought it would be irreparable. He pushed his sweating hands so hard into his eyes that he saw stars. They shone so bright that it hurt, but he refused to open them. The shape of Harry began to materialise in the stars, arms reaching out for Eggsy, before jolting back and falling back into the darkness. Eggsy’s hands gave up, and fell from his face onto the desk, knocking off a teacup. The mug fell to the floor, smashing into pieces; a metaphor for his heart, Eggsy would have thought. If he was thinking. But he wasn’t. His mind was blank, or just so overwhelmed that it felt that way.

Somehow, Eggsy made it to his feet, dragging himself to the front door. Half of him just wanted to go and sink into Harry’s bed, surround himself in the mans scent, and never breath anything else in again. The other half of him wanted to walk straight out of the door and into the road. To be with Harry. But where he ended up was beyond his conscious control. Eggsy didn’t know how long he had blacked out for, but when his conciseness returned, he found himself about 10 meters away from a body. Harry’s body. Through Eggsy’s blurry eyes, Harry looked just like a black mass. He could have been a galaxy, Eggsy thought. Everlasting and oh so beautiful. But the truth struck Eggsy hard. Harry was gone. Eggsy wasn’t sure if he would make it to Harry’s body, or just collapse on the way.

His right foot took a step forward, taking dirt and stones along with it and scuffing his not-so-white shoes. Regaining balance, and eyes locked onto Harry, his left foot followed, then his right again, until he was toe to toe with the man. Eggsy’s eyes made countless hopeless attempts to catch Harry’s eyes, but they were locked onto the clouds above. A drop of water hit Eggsy’s cheek, and he was unsure if it was tears finally escaping, or an inevitable raindrop. Finally breaking their glance, Eggsy looked up to the sky, and another drop hit his red nose. Storm clouds cast overhead, and rain started to hit Eggsy with less and less time between each drop.

He envisioned Harry coming up from behind him, placing his hand on his shoulder and puling him close enough to be under his umbrella. Eggsy’s ear rested against Harry’s beating heart, and warmth overcame him. The mans strong arms wrapped themselves around Eggsy's shaking body, giving him a feeling of absolute safety and content. He looked up into the dark eyes above him. Blood started to pour from Harry's eyes, his face drooped and a dark red hole appeared in his forehead. Eggsy desperately tried to hold the man up, but collapsed under his weight. 

Another cold splash snapped Eggsy out of his daydream, and in one swift movement, he was by Harry’s side, holding his jacket over the mans lifeless body. Eggsy’s eyes and hair dripped splashes onto Harry’s face, rolling off of his glasses and down his cheeks. Eggsy removed the mans glasses. An endless depth of sorrow and pain met him. He could not see whites of his eyes nor the blood vessels that had once flowed through them. Taking one last look into the sunken hazel balls, Eggsy closed Harry's eyelids. Eyes that once danced with light were now vacant and lifeless. Arms that once held Eggsy tight when he was lost or hurt, that wrapped him in warmth and security were now pale and stiff, slung over his chest like a dummy. The mouth that would crack a smile every time Eggsy’s strong accent danced around the room, was now turning purple and cast in an everlasting frown. And if all that wasn't enough, there was a dark red pool of blood under his head, running through his grey-streaked hair. 

Eggsy let his body slowly fall onto Harry’s, resting his ear on Harry’s chest. As he let himself fade into the looming darkness, Eggsy saw a blurry figure run towards him, followed by another smaller figure. The last thing he heard was a distorted yet familiar voice calling his name. He let himself succumb to the darkness, slowly loosing his tight grasp on Harry. 


	2. Chapter 1 - Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When one is in a state depression and grief, time goes very slowly. And for Eggsy, time seemed to almost come to a halt." 
> 
> It's been a month since Harry's death, and Eggsy hadn't been dealing with it very well. But could there be a shed of hope in his darkness?

**Chapter 1**

When one is in a state depression and grief, time goes very slowly. And for Eggsy, time seemed to almost come to a halt. Simple things began to loose their importance, and basic necessities of life started to become hard to maintain. It had been a month since the incident, and Eggsy would still jolt awake from his nightmares, screaming Harry’s name, and refusing to let his mother comfort him back to sleep. He hand’t set foot in the pub since his and Harry’s last time there, and he was determined not the change that. Food and sleep became less and less of importance to Eggsy, as did the Kingsman Agency. Merlin had obviously seen the toll Harry’s death had had on Eggsy, and let him have some time off, until he was ready to come back.

_“Now don’t feel any obligation to come back any time soon Eggsy, take as much time off as you need.” Merlin had said, placing an awkward hand on Eggsy's shoulder, but swiftly removing it when he had felt the young man tense._

During grief, the mind starts to spiral downward into less and less light. Eggsy wondered if there would ever be an end to his minds pain. It didn’t feel like it. Would there any branch of hope to catch onto, as he fell down and down into the dark forrest? Eggsy wondered how long it would be before he let himself succumb to the darkness that was metastasising inside him. It seemed odd to Eggsy that there hadn’t yet been a funeral, and some days, he would let his mind conjure up impossible circumstances to answer the question. Maybe the body had disappeared. Maybe Harry had have had a metal protection barrier implanted into his head, so if he ever got shot, he would survive. These hallucinations usually ended up with Eggsy in tears, as he snapped back to reality and realised the impossibility of his dreams.

Eggsy stood in his bedroom, staring into the mirror. Sunken, bland eyes stared back at him. The smile he always had was gone from his face, his hair was untouched, and he was clad in an old pair of trackies and his hoodie. The past month, he hadn’t made an effort to fix his appearance, he didn’t feel the need to. Harry would have been disappointed.

\---------

“Eggsy, to _be_ a gentleman, one must _look_ like a gentleman,” Harry signed, walking up behind Eggsy. 

He removed his suit jacket and slung it over Eggsy’s shoulders. Harry walked around Eggsy, and stood in front of him, obstructing Eggsy’s view of his refection. Harry next took off his tie, and put it gently around the young mans neck. Their eyes met, and Harry’s calm smile softened Eggsy’s harsh eyes. 

“Eggsy,” Harry started. “Looking like a gentleman is easy... being one, thats a bit more difficult. We have to be strong, Eggsy, not just physically, but emotionally too. Do you understand what I mean?”  

“Yea'” Eggsy replied, “Emotionally strong so we don’t cry when we watch My Fair Lady, 'ey?” He smirked. 

Harry smiled softly, “No Eggsy.” He laughed, patting down Eggsy’s hair. “We have to learn how to deal with loss…” He started, immediately ceasing to speak when he saw the boys expression drastically change.

 “Well, don’t you look like a gentleman now.” Harry said softly, changing the subject.

“Fuck lookin’ like a gentleman,” Eggsy snapped, pulling away.

\---------

Reality came flooding back to Eggsy, and he fell to his knees and bowed his head, shoulders shaking. His entire body sagged with exhaustion and numbed agony. He looked back up into the mirror, and saw his blurred reflection look back at him. He darted his eyes to the Pug on the bed behind him. JB had been the most important thing in Eggsy’s life the past month. More important than anything, or anyone else. Anyone else alive, that was. Eggsy still hadn’t properly come to terms with Harry’s death; he was still in denial. But maybe he wouldn’t have to come to terms with it…

\--------

_“There’s only a 40% change that he’ll make it, Roxy, that’s less than half!” Merlin hissed._

_“So you’re just going to leave Eggsy in the blue?! Just let him think his best friend... or whatever they were... is **dead**!” She snapped back, turning her back on the older man._

  _"Roxy, we are going to wait and see how this pans out. If Harry starts to recover, we will tell Eggsy. If not, we won't. Do you really want to break his heart again?"_

_And with that, he left._

_A tear rolled down Roxy's cheek, as she whispered to herself._

_"Harry, you better bloody make it."_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying this story :) Please do not hesitate to leave a review! x


	3. Chapter 2 - Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Eggsy had never found much use in a cell phone, there was never anybody to call. But it was times like this that he was grateful for the cheap flip phone his mother had made him carry around with him."
> 
> Eggsy is finding it hard to differentiate reality and dreams, so why should he bother answering this phone call?

**Chapter 2**

Eggsy had never found much use in a cell phone, there was never anybody to call. But it was times like this that he was grateful for the cheap flip phone his mother had made him carry around with him. He had been out walking in the rain; a hobby he had found quite relaxing the past few weeks. Eggsy felt the raindrops splashing off the brim of his hat, creating little drumming noises with each drop. He was quite deep in daydream, which had caused him to almost get hit by a car a few times, much to the anger of the drivers.

Looking into the misty path ahead, he saw a figure materialising in the distance. The dark mass seemed to be getting closer, despite Eggsy's pace slowing down to a halt. He stood in the rain, cautiously keeping an eye on the figure as it begun to approach him. Eggsy felt his whole body tense, and he clenched his fists ready to fight if need be. Squinting his eyes, Eggsy made a hopeless attempt to make out the mass that was quickly approaching him, but as it came within a few meters of him, his eyes widened. The man stepped right up to Eggsy, until they were toe to toe, and nose to nose. Tears welled in Eggsy's eyes, as the man cupped his cheek.

 _"Eggsy, don't cry. I'm okay,"_ Harry whispered, wiping a tear from the boys cheek.

Eggsy collapsed into his arms, holding him so tightly he worried he may be choking him, but that didn't bother him right now. Eggsy felt Harry chuckle, and drape his arms around his shoulders. Looking up, a raindrop hit Eggsy square on his nose and with that, Harry disappeared back into the fog.

Eggsy had been having many moments similar to these, recently more frequently in real life rather than dreams. Each one seemed more and more real to Eggsy, causing the pain when Harry disappeared each time to become worse and worse. Eggsy hadn't managed to differentiate between dreams and reality lately, and so didn't trust anything or anyone that greeted him. So when Eggsy got a phone call from an unknown number, he was quite reluctant to answer it.

But he did.

''ello, who's this?" he mumbled, stepping into a bus stop for shelter from the rain.

"Eggsy, it's Merlin," the phone crackled, "I would like you to come see me, if you can?"

"Yeah, sure… I s'ppose you want me to come to you, ey?" Eggsy muttered, turning around and starting his way back to the Kingsman Tailors. He hadn't been there since his last meeting with Harry, and he hadn't planned on going back. Not yet, anyway. But somehow he found himself standing at Merlin's office door, tapping this foot. He had knocked a few times, and knew there were people in there from the inaudible mumbles he had heard. But the door didn't open. 

\------------------------

"He has suffered with Dissociative Amnesia, which means he will have the inability to recall some information," The doctor started. "The memories are stored in long-term memory, but access to it is impaired because of psychological defense mechanisms. Some things may trigger them to resurface, but the chances of that are quite rare. He should awake from his coma within the next few days"

Merlin rubbed his eyes, and took a deep breath. "So, he won't be able to remember certain people or things?" He asked hesitantly.

"Harry will be able to remember people he had met up to a year before the accident, but anyone he has met in the past year will be erased from his accessible memory" The doctor explained, looking down at Harry in his bed. 

Sensing the tension in the room, the doctor left, leaving Merlin and Roxy with Harry.

"I don't know about this, Roxy. We could just as easily not tell Eggsy, and let Harry get on with his new life. Don't you think this will hurt Eggsy more than…"

"Merlin, you have to be joking," Roxy snapped. "You know how close they were, and at least one of them will still remember that."

Merlin sighed, but agreed. He picked up the phone, and dialled Eggsy's number. Roxy gave him a reassuring smile, that Merlin almost believed.

\-------------------------

After what seemed like hours of waiting, the door finally opened, and Eggsy was greeted by a tight hug from Roxy.

"It's so good to see you again," she whispered in his ear, digging her head into his shoulder. For the first time in weeks, Eggsy felt somewhat happy. Merlin also gave Eggsy a hug, though not as tightly as Roxy had.

"So what'd you call me 'ere for then?" Eggsy asked, taking a step into the room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what lied in the bed.

" _H…..H..Harry_?" He stammered.

Emotions took over him, and he fell to his knees. Up until now, Eggsy had felt like a puzzle with so many missing peaces, he could hardly hold himself together. And in a split second, the puzzle had been complete. His defences became as weak paper, his body melted into the floor and his eyes became so heavy he could hardly hold them open. With his whole body shaking, Eggsy pulled himself back to his feet, tears of indescribable joy streaming from his eyes.

Roxy and Merlin decided to let Eggsy have his time with Harry, and silently left the room.

Reaching Harrys side, Eggsy wanted nothing more than to speak to him, but his voice was lost. He managed to croak out a measly, "Sorry..." before collapsing onto the chair next to Harrys bed. Eggsy pulled it as close to the bed as it would go, and grasped tightly onto the older mans hand, resting his head on Harrys chest.

\--------------------

"We can't tell him yet, Roxy, we can't!" Merlin hissed, keeping his voice down. "At least wait until he wakes up!"

"And let Eggsy be greeted with the man who he went through everything with, to not even know his damn name!" She growled back.

"I'm trying to do what's right, Roxy. Neither of us want to hurt Eggsy even more than he already has been hurt… I can't break his heart again… I can't..." he trailed off.

Roxy sighed, but this time, she knew Merlin was right. She touched his arm.

"You're right, we can't break his heart again.."  

She walked away, leaving Merlin alone in the dim hallway with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May not post Chapter 3 tomorrow, as I have Uni but I shall try my best :) Feel free to leave a comment :) x


	4. Chapter 3 - Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - this chapter contains language. Sorry if this upsets anyone. It's all at the end. x

**Chapter 3**

It had been a gruelling week for Eggsy, full of worry and impatience. The doctor had said Harry would come around in the next few days, but it had been more than a few days. 8 days to be exact. Eggsy had been counting. He hadn’t left Harry’s side all week, except to go to the loo of course, but only after some harsh words from Merlin, who wasn’t impressed learning what was in the bottle next to Harry’s bed.

Eggsy had been telling Harry stories at night, which he felt quite silly doing, but it was worth it if it would make the convalescent man feel better. Eggsy only hoped he could hear them. Sometimes, he would tell Harry of the adventures they had had together, some they really had, and some that Eggsy had made up in his head; "future adventures" he would call them. He told Harry how badass he was in the pub when they first met. Sometimes he would even reenact it for Harry, imagining the older man chuckle when Eggsy lost his footing and fell over into a heap. He also told Harry of his childhood, what it was like growing up without a father. Until Dean came around that was. He told Harry not to worry about Dean anymore though, as Eggsy "had proved himself superior to the old twat”, to say in his own words. This was a rare story for Eggsy to tell to Harry, as it was hard to remember. Some nights, Eggsy would cry himself to sleep, resting his head on Harry’s chest, wondering if Harry would ever wake up. What if the doctor had just told him he would to settle him? Eggsy’s mind was racing, keeping him awake at night.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

Eggsy looked at the clock on the wall that was driving him insane. 2:47am. He sighed and sat up from his usual position on Harry. The calming beep of the heart rate monitor had drowned out into the background after the first few days of hearing it, and it was now only white noise to him. Growing impatient once again, Eggsy stood up and stretched. Although promising not to leave Harry’s side, he was parched, and decided to go and get a drink of water.

Upon return, Eggsy dropped his cup. The glass shattered and left shards all over the floor, but Eggsy walked straight over it. He swore he had seen Harry just roll over. At first, Eggsy thought the sleep deprivation had must've gotten to him, but as he got closer to Harry, he realised he was in fact moving. Eggsy didn't know what to do; should he call Merlin or the doctor in? Should he run over and hold Harry so tightly he may go back into a coma? But at that moment, Merlin, followed by Roxy, walked in, chatting to the doctor.

 _"What is all this glass doing on the floor, Eggsy?"_ Merlin sighed. _"You really must be caref-"_

He stopped mid sentence after noticing Harry's changed position, and Eggsy's wide eyes glued to the invalid man.  Roxy and Merlin exchanged a worried glance, and swiftly made their way to Eggsy.

 _"We should give him some room, Eggsy,"_ Roxy said gently, attempting to lead Eggsy away. He shook her hands off his shoulders.

 _"Roxy, I gotta to be here for him when he comes 'round"_ Eggsy replied, trying to keep his voice down.  

 _"Eggsy, come on, we're all going to wait outside. Let the doctor bring him back."_ Merlin said, taking Eggsy by the shoulder and leading him out. Eggsy reluctantly obliged, and left the room. 

Merlin led the two agents into his office, closing the door behind them. Eggsy collapsed straight onto the sofa, falling asleep instantly. He hadn't slept for days, after all.

After what seemed like forever, Roxy broke the silence. 

 _"So when do we tell him?"_ She asked, looking over at the sleeping boy.

Merlin sighed, and rubbed his eyes. 

_"I suppose we have to do it now, we can't put it off any longer... I'll tell him."_

Roxy nodded, and left the room, closing the door silently behind her. Merlin paced around the room a few times, trying to think of how he would tell Eggsy. Still confused, he sat down on the sofa, gently shaking Eggsy awake.

 _"Wha'... what the f-"_ he gasped, jolting awake.

_"Merlin, you scared the shit outta me!"_

_"Sorry Eggsy. But I have to tell you something. About Harry."_

Eggsy's heart skipped a beat. Or two. 

 _"Oh fuck, tell me he's alright Merlin, please tell me he's fucking okay.."_ He started.

_"He is okay, Eggsy. He'll be fine. Everything about him will be the same.... except.."_

Eggsy raised an eyebrow, heart still pounding in his chest. 

 _"Harry has suffered with a form of Amnesia.. which means he won't be able to remember some things... or some people..."_ he trailed off. 

Eggsy remained silent, his emotions building up inside. 

_"I'm afraid Harry won't be able to remember you, Eggsy. I'm so sorry we didn't tell you earlier, but I... I couldn't break your heart again so soon. I did what I thought was right, I did it for-"_

Eggsy cut him off. 

 _"But he can be fixed, can't he? His memory ain't fucking gone forever, Merlin you... tell me that he will remember me over time... somehow!"_  Eggsy had stood up from the seat, letting his emotions take over. 

_"Why the fuck didn't you tell me earlier?! Oh my... he won't remember me? Not a thing about me? Fuck, this is so fucked."_

Eggsy couldn't keep still. He was pacing up and down, fists clenched. 

Merlin didn't know what else to say, so he stood up and uttered, _"I'm so sorry, Eggsy. The doctor said there could be a chance that some things would trigger his memory, but its very rare, and not always safe.."_

_"I'll make him remember me, Merlin. Just you watch. He will remember, he will. I mean, he can't..."_

Once again, Eggsy fell to his knees, which were quite sore as he had been falling to them a lot lately. He buried his head in his hands, feeling as much pain as when he had seen Harry lying outside the church, in a pool of his own blood. Eggsy's body begun to shut down, and he didn't even hear or feel Merlin try to console him. 

\---------

Eggsy held onto Harry's hand tightly enough to make it turn purple, but he didn't let go. Harry groggily turned his head to the side, his weak eyes opening just enough to make eye contact with Eggsy.

 _"Harry?"_ The boy whispered. _"Harry, it's me, Eggsy."_

 _"Where's...Merlin..?"_ was all Harry managed to get out, before letting his eyes close once again. He tried to pull his hand out of Eggsy's grasp. Eggsy let go of Harry's hand, wiping a tear from his eye.

It hit Eggsy as hard as a speeding car would - Harry didn't remember him. 

 


	5. Chapter 4 - Starting Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is starting to recover, but it's taking its toll on Eggsy. Will the two be ready for Merlins announcement?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY! I haven't updated in ages because I've had so much Uni work to do, it's crazy! But here is the next chapter, and it's not the last one either >:) ENJOY!

**Chapter 4**

Everyday Eggsy waited for Harry to suddenly snap back into reality and remember him. He waited for Harry to run into his arms and hug him until he was blue. He waited for Harry's eyes to suddenly widen when they met his, and well up in tears. He waited for Harry to talk to him about old movies they enjoyed watching together; My Fair Lady, The Sound of Music, Mary Poppins (Eggsy had a soft spot for Julie Andrews, though he wouldn't admit it openly...) 

But the day never came. 

Not in the first week, nor the third week. And not even in the sixth week. Harry made a steady recovery, and everything went back to normal for everyone, except for Eggsy. It killed him seeing Harry just walk past him and not say a word, or glance away when they made eye contact.  Merlin had asked Eggsy not to mention anything to Harry yet, until they had talked to the Doctor again. Eggsy might as well not exist. As Harry became closer to full recovery, the doctor had explained that Harry’s memories could possibly be triggered by anything that he might consider important from his past; people, relationships, even some objects. If it was that simple, Eggsy would have done it in a heartbeat.. but it wasn’t. 

“ _If Harry’s memories were ever triggered, they would come back so fast, it could cause a heart attack, a stroke… or worse_.” The doctor had told Merlin, who was unknowing to the fact that Eggsy was eavesdropping outside. 

“ _We can’t just pick and choose which memories to bring back,”_ He continued. _“If one memory comes back, they all will. It will overwhelm Harry too fast for him to comprehend, and his heart might just… stop_. _He has suffered great trauma from the Church incident, and if he remembers that all of a sudden, without having have given his body and mind time to accept it..._ ” He trailed off.

“ _What do we do about Eggsy then? Those two were.. close... to say the least_ ,” Merlin muttered.

“ _Eggsy may interact with Harry, he may talk to him; share a laugh. But Eggsy cannot mention anything that they shared in the past_. _It will be as if they had never met.”_  

Eggsy had left after this, his heart couldn’t take any more. Merlin had found him a little while later curled up in Harry’s bed, where he was often found. Eggsy couldn’t hear what Merlin was telling him, but he knew it was what he was already aware of. 

\------------

Week 10 of recovery. Eggsy had spoken to Harry only once in the last 3 months, and that was to let him know that Merlin had asked for him. Harry had simply nodded, and walked straight past Eggsy, emotionless. Eggsy decided to follow Harry, telling himself it was just to make sure that he made it safely to Merlin. Harry, having trained for over 30 years, obviously noticed the young man following him, and as he turned the corner, grabbed Eggsy by his arm.

" _Why are you following me, young man?_ " He calmly asked, still holding onto Eggsy's wrist. 

" _I'm... I'm just making sure you get to Merlin safely.._ " Eggsy stuttered, secretly not wanting Harry to loosen his grasp. 

" _And why wouldn't I make it there... safely_?"

Harry eyed Eggsy, eyebrow cocked. 

" _It's a dangerous world, y'know._ " Eggsy joked. " _There's a lotta danger out there_. _We wouldn't want one of the finest Kingsmen agents to get 'urt, would we_?" 

Harry chuckled, and let Eggsy's arm drop. He turned back around and walked off, Eggsy watching Harry as he approached Merlins door. He let out a sigh, and turned around to leave. Just as he was about to move, he heard his name being called.

" _Eggsy, could you come in here too please_?" Merlin called down the corridor. Eggsy beamed, and quickly made his way into the office.

\--------

" _I've been talking to Harry this week, Eggsy, and he feels... we both feel.. "_ he corrected, _"that he is ready for a mission. I want you to go with him; make sure it all runs smoothly_ " Merlin announced. 

Eggsys heart skipped a beat. He didn't know what to think.

_Was Harry ready? Could he look after Harry? What if something happened?_

But after a reassuring smile from Harry, the first smile from the man Eggsy had had since the accident, he agreed. 

"Excellent, "Merlin smiled, "Now, the briefing..." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a short chapter, yes, but do not fear! It will get quite... interesting... soon..

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this painful prologue! Please feel free to leave comments/improvements or anything! And stay tuned... :D


End file.
